In the Trinox filling method, a probe-type tube that is open at both ends, sometimes called a “Trinox tube,” is used as a fill-level-determining element. The bottom end of the tube extends into the container, which is in a sealed position with the filler element.
To carry out the filling procedure, one begins by overfilling the container so that the fill level is above the desired fill level. As a result, the Trinox tube extends below the surface of the content. To reach the desired fill level, one applies a pressurized gas, sometimes referred to as a “Trinox gas,” to the container head space that is not occupied by the content. This forces content out of the container through the Trinox tube until the Trinox tube emerges from below the level of the content. At this point, the desired fill level is set.
A disadvantage of known methods is that the content ejected out of the container by of the Trinox tube is returned into the content vat. To the extent the ejected content has come in contact with a contaminated container, there is a risk that contaminated content will find its way into the content vat.